Sighs of Contentment
by GaHoolianGirl100
Summary: The almost spiritual level on which Herakles just got Kiku were what drew him to him, what made him desire to be closer to him.


**These were my first OTP, at least when I became aware of whatever the hell that meant. Considering my first fic here (poorly written, missing large chunks and all around blech, but still my first) was them, I thought I might try my hand again, now that I'm in that mood. Human names, because why not. I like them as humans so they can have happily ever afters.**

Kiku sighed under his breath, deeply and quietly. It was something he found himself doing quite often in these recent days, for reasons that were slowly becoming clear. He was sighing most when he was around his good friend, Herakles. The man was quiet, lathargic, and occasionally quite the pervert.

Yet when he was quiet, his mind was usually pondering some deep question, some advanced philosphy of his people. When he was being lathargic and lazy, he is conserving energy and words for when they really matter. And while his perverted nature had no excuse, it only came up rarely, and instead of rude, Kiku found it...oddly endearing and charming.

It was these dualities, and the almost spiritual level on which Herakles just _got _Kiku were what drew him to him, what made him desire to be closer to him. To replace one of those cats laying on his chest, purring softly when his head was being stroked.

But delicacy and decorum kept him at a more polite distance, observing and longing from what felt like an infinite gulf. This is where the sighs came in, them replacing whatever action he would be taking with Herakles otherwise.

Of course, with his curious mind and blunt nature, Herakles noticed "Kiku. Why do you sigh so often? It isn't like you. You're usually so regal and composed. Like a cat or tiger."

Smiling at the usual comparison to cats, and blushing from the compliments, he looked down at the larger male, who was basking in the warm sunlight atop their favoroite hill. "Nothing, Herakres-san. I am just rost in thought."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"You are a terrible liar. I am bothering you, yes?"

"N-No!" Kiku passionately attempted to deny.

"It is fine. I'm bothering you because you don't understand why I make your heart flutter. It's because you like me."

Caught red handed, Kiku could only look down, fair skin turning a bright red."I-I-I suppose..."

The Greecian pat a spot next to him. "That's fine. I like Kiku very much as well. Lay down with me."

So confused that his reaction, Kiku just did as bid, and laid down next to the other man. He turned his head to look at him, and in any other circumstance would have taken the opportunity to observe him, admire his handsome features, like his deep green eyes, free but well kept hair, his broad chest. But in the current situation, all he could really do was blush as an arm was wrapped around him. Eyes closed, Herakles-san chest bobbed up and down with his even, sleepy breaths. He let out a contented sigh, gently tugging the smaller man to him resting his face in his shiny black hair.

"H-Her-rakeres-s-san!" Kiku spluttered, pushing against his chest to free himself. Despite how warm his arms were, or how comfortable he felt his chest, it was improper-

"Shhh..." A hand came up to his head, and even more gently and with more care than he took with his cats, Herakles began to stroke his hair. Slow, even strokes, as he pulled him against his chest once more. Kiku let him him, the warmth slowly coaxing him into compliance.

"I like Kiku, very, very much..." a soft, slow, and sweet voice said into his ear, and Kiku gave a small shudder.

"I-I too...r-rike Herakres-san, v-very much..."

He got his response with a light kiss to the forehead. "I know."

Kiku found himself smiling despite himself, and slowly wrapped his own arms around Herakles' back. He closed his own eyes, reveling in the feeling of being held with such care. He felt his own breath even out, listening to the steady heartbeat of the other man. Herakles-san leaned down and kissed his forehead and nose. Laying his forehead against Kiku's, he politely and silently waitited for permission. Knowing exactly what was desired, Kiku gave a shy nod. With permission granted, Herakles light laid his lips against the smaller man's lips. After pulled away, he sighed, once more laying his head atop the other's.

Kiku's smile only grew, and he snuggled inot him, once more shutting his eyes. He felt sleepy, and slowly felt himself fall asleep, sighing now only with contentment.•


End file.
